The House of Hades
by annabethlove
Summary: so, heres my own version of the 4th thoo book. when i finished TMoA i was like NO F WAY! percy and annabeth fell into tarterus, and i cant wait till the thoh comes out, thats why im writting my own version. hope you like it. only 4 povs. since thats how R.R is going to writte it. their going to be. annabeth, jason, hazel and frank. hope you enjoy!
1. chapter 1

Hey guys, if you read my mark of Athena well great, but I'm sorry I didn't finish. Anyway, here's my version of the house of hades, the 4th book in the thoo series, hope you like it. It will take some time to update.

ANNABETH 1

The fall was endless. Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs as she and Percy fell. She gripped his hand tight, holding to dear life. Her hair hit her face, but she didn't care, she couldn't even see if Percy was still by her side. The only thing that told her that he was still there was his scream as well. He sounded scared, as well as her, really who wouldn't be scared falling to their deaths. Though, she screamed like a total girl, Percy was other subject. His voice deep.

"Percy!" Annabeth tried to scream to him but her voice just flew off with the wind. She was about to try again, when she felt something pull her to the side, making her gasp, and as well as letting go of Percy's hand. She didn't even hear him scream for her as she hit the bottom. A sharp cry of pain left her lips as she landed on her already broken ankle. She felt like passing out already, but she knew she had to find Percy, wherever he was. Annabeth tried moving, but yelps and whimpers came out of her mouth, and she still didn't know what had pulled her away from Percy. But she didn't have to wait longer when she heard the hiss. Immediately she felt her blood drain.

"You thought you could escape me Annabeth?" Arachne hissed. Annabeth was sure it was her, even though it was dark. Who could forget their worst fear? Annabeth didn't mean to but she whimpered.

"What do you want?" Annabeth managed to ask. She wasn't sure if it was Arachne laughing or coughing when she heard Arahchne.

"You lied to me, trapped me, and now you're going to pay" she said.

"You wanted to kill me even before!" annabeth protested

"Ha! I wanted to kill Athena herself, but it was too hard so now instead I will enjoy her favorite daughter instead" Arachne said

"But what about our deal?" annabeth asked, which of course was stupid since she was the one to break it, but she needed her to keep talking. Annabeth needed Percy; maybe he could hear her or Arachne and come to her rescue. Although Annabeth doubted, since the fall might of hurt him as well. For all she knew he might be passed out, broken a bone or….

She decided he was her only chance, since she didn't have her dagger, and she had a broken ankle, she wasn't going to fight herself out of this one, maybe and talk, once again. If Arachne believed her.

"lets make a deal" Annabeth said

Arachne laughed, or more liked choked.

"I'm not stupid enough to believe you a second time. daughter of Athena!" Arachne said

"you should, i wouldn't like to betray you again" Annabeth lied

"and why would that be?" Arachne asked, getting closer to Annabel.

"I'm already at deaths door, literraly in tarturus, I dont have anywhere else to go" Annabeth said. Arachne smirked, and before Annabeth could blink, Arachne threw herself on top of her and pinned her down. Annabeht felt pain rush up to her form her arms and legs, as Arachne hold her with her sopider legs. poison.

"lket me go!" Annabeht demanded. Arachne only hissed, or what seemed like a hiss, and giot closer to her face. inches apart and said

"you worthless daughter of Athena, you failed your mother, and you will fial her again when My master gets me out of here, and i can go chase you little friends and take whats mine!"

"you mena the statue? youll never get it, jason woulnt-" Arachne cut her off.

"Jason?! i thought you didint trust him, how do you know he wont betray you?" archne asked with a hiss and laugh.

"i know he will" Annabeht answered. she hated That Arachne was on top of her, and speaking right into her face, but her only hope was that percy wasnt unconscious and could hear her and come help her, it all depended on him, if not, she had a O.S problem.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys! I'm updating today, hope you like. all rights to R.R

Annabeth 2

Annabeth wiggled, struggled, and fought against arachne but nothing happened, the spider goddess was strong.

"let me go!" Annabeth hissed, Arachne laughed, leaning closer down to Annabeth, so that their...ah...forheads(or atleast Annabeth had a forehead, she didint now about Arachne, though.)

"never daughter of Athena, and if your thinking that Son of poseidon will reach conciousness soon enought to come and save you, your wrong" Arachne said, Annabeth cursed in her mind. Arachne had found out her plan, but not only that, Annabeth now new that percy was unconcious, and posibly couldnt come and save her. she had to find a plan to distract Arachne. She smiled as an idea came to her head.

"What?! you smile?! HA, i bet your death is enterrainig, but why for you?" Arachne asked

"i bet you cant silk a portrait of yourself without scaring yourself" Annabeth said, in a non Annabeth way. this was the stupidest idea she could come up with, a percy idea.

"are you trying to ofened me daughter of Athena?!" Arachne hissed _chi ching _arachne had taken the bait, now Annabeth had to distract and hope percy would hear, or try and look for a better plan more quickly.

"Really?" Annabeth asked, putting her dumb blonde face on, which was _very _hard for her.

"does it seem not?" Arachne asked

"i am not tricking you, why should i?"

"dont fool with me child, i know you remembered what happened up there"

"no, i might not, i must of hit my head, you should remained me"

"trickery, i will not fall for this again" Arachne said, Annabeth cursed herself, ofcourse Arachne couldnt be fooled a second time, not even she could fool her. Annabeth took her only shot she had. she pushed her feet hitting Arachne in the chest with all her might, Arachne flew back, hitting gravel hard. Annabeth felt pain instintley in her Ankle. she saw black spots dancing infront of her. her vision turned red, but she pushed that all away. she had to find percy and get away from Arachne as fast as possible. she stood up. pain rushed up, but she didint care, she pushed it all yo one side, and she ran. she could hear Arachne sceaming. Annabeth had to get away, She could deal with Arachne later when she was better and when she had percy bad her side. right now no. she ran, adrelaline pumping threw her veins, she new this wouldnt last long.

She was right ofcourse, all her adraleline drained out when she tripped on something and fell flat on her face. she groaned as the pain from her ankle came back to her, luckily though the spider silk had dissapeared, or cut threw her fight with Arachne. she sat up, more black spots. when her vision cleared she looked around and saw a faint glow, she gasped and kept a sob from escaping her mouth. she had tripped over her backpack and her dagger. she quickly scurried and took them. she used her dagger as light and looked threw her bag. she thank piper for remiding her to place extra ambrossia and nectar in her bag. she quickly took some and ate it. inspite of herself, she smiled, as she tasted the familiar flavor. a Blueberry smoothie she and percy had shared in a cafe in New york on one of their dates.

But then all that changed when she thought of percy, she had to find him. she quickly drank som nectar, then placed the canteen and the 6 squares of ambrossia up. she put her back pack on, the hold her dagger as if her life depended on it, which in a case it was. annabeth stood up. a throbing pain found her in her ankle. she saw more black spots, she almost fail over if it wasnt for the dark object she hold on to, which she guessed was a rock. she waited untill her vision cleared. she scaned around, she could barley see, everithyng was pitch black, but the sky, it was blood red, with gray clouds. it reminded her of a book she read...

"stop thinking of books annabeth and kepp moving" she scolded herself under her breath. She new she wouldnt be able to walk, so she got on her knees and hands, which would be bad if Arachne or a monster attacked, since she wouldnt have a chamce to fight, and she started crawling.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! update, here goes all rights go to R.R p.s, anyone now how to message R.R? i really want to comment on his blog, or send him a message but i dunno, please, help me out, thx!

Annabeth 3

Annabeth barley made it a few yards before she collapsed with exaughstion and pain. she never thought she would ever be in this pain. how many times she wished she was a mortal, but then again if she was, she would never has known percy. at the thoguth of percy she began to crawl again, even thougth her hands were now bloody form all the rocks that had scratched them. she could barley see infront of her, even with the litle light that her dagger gave her.

Annabeth didint know how long she had been crawling, or where she was going, but maybe she could walk know. she grabed the side of a rock, scrapping her hand once, before getting a side and pulling herself up. she winced as her pained knees stood stretched, she placed her foot down, only a throb was left. she could wobble now, not walk fully yet. she barley made it a couple of steps when a voice behind her said.

"well, well, well, who do we have here?" Annabeth almost thought it Was Arachne, but then pushed that thought away, Arachne had a a voice that would end with a hiss, and she as well knew that Arachne wouldnt want to sneak up on her, just jump on her and kill her. Annabeth slowly turned, which was hard with her Ankle. wit the little light that her dagger gave her, she could see the donkey leg and the bronze leg, but that wasnt all, she could as well see the curly brown hair.

"kelli" Annabeth hissed. Kelli laughed. Annabeth never thought she would see the empousi again, it seems she was wrong.

"What are you doing her in my home? and were is Jackson?" Kelli asked, moving her head around, and see if she could get aq glimse of percy. Annaebth placed her dagger between her and kelly abruptly, even thought annabeth new she didint have the strength to use it, but having it made her feel stronger.

"this isnt any of your buisness, and percy is close, so you should move along" Annabeth was surprised how steady her voice was, probably because of all shes been threw. she had to find percy and she wouldnt let anyone get in her way.

Kelli laughed.

"oh, little demigod, you know percy _is _not concious enought to help you, and your so weak, i could kill you right know, and you couldnt even defend yourself" Kelli said in a nice voice, that made Annabeth hate her even more. she hated when people toyed with her. And she hated that kelli knew more about percy than herself. she needed to find more information about him, she _had _to find him.

"you dont know anithyng about percy, your just lying, hes somewhere around here, and when he ges here hill kill you" Annabeth lied, with the litl light annabeth had she could see kelli flarring her nostrils.

"are you calling me a lier?!" somehow Kelli being angry, made her voice squeak, which Annabeth wane to laugh about, but decided against it.

"thats what it seems like, percy is percfectly safe, hs just scouting" Even in Annabeth's words, that was the worst lie ever. how could percy 'be scouting' in tarterus? Annabeth alway hated to lie, she was never good at it, but know with the Mark of Athena she had to lie a bit more, so maybe that had help her...

"even i know that would be impossible, that son of poseidon wouldnt ever leave you alone, he cares about you too much" Kelli said with a smugg face, in other occassions annabeth would of blushed, but right know the heat that was rushing up her cheeks wasnt because of embarrasment, but anger.

"you dont know anithyng! percy is fine! hes somewher around, now you better go for your own good!" Annabeth said, although she believed those words werent only for Kelli, but maybe for herself, she couldnt believe percy was dead. he _was _not dead.

"oh, really?, than take a look" Kelli said with a evil smile, she moved out of the way so Annabeth could see.

Annabeh gasped a her seen. Arachne was standing by 2 huge olders, and torch lights around them, letting the seen look clear, but what Annabeth was looking at was at percy.

who was pinned agains the boulders somehow, a wild look in hes Green eyes. he had his mouth closed with a gag, (a piece of cloth around hes mouth, i dont know if im right, but if im not please tell me what it is called thx!), he kept shaking his head widly.

Annabeht didint care, in that moment, she ran forward, forgetting about Kelli even Arachne, the only thing that matter Was that percy was there. she felt her eyes stinging of happines, when something ran into her.

she was hrown a couple of feet away. she it the ground hard, but managed to get up. she found the pain in her ankle again. she looked around. everywhere around her, there were empousi, atlast 10. all of them smilling smuggly at her. she looked over at percy quickly, who was being hold by Aachne. he kept tryinng to say something, which she was almost sure it was _run!_, but failing since his mouth was gaged.

She placed her attention back to the Empousi, who one of them was Kelli. she cursed herself once. she had walked right into a trap, then she hoisted her dagger and jumped into fight, that might cause her, her death.

**_hey guys! i took someones idea, well part of it! thx!_ aquamarie! im sorry i didint use all of it, but i did use some, i hoped you liked the chapter. you can give me ideas for the next chapter, and ill post it!**


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys! im updating, hope u like it!

Annabeth 4

The first thing Annabeth did was dodge.

One of the empousi tried to punch her in the face. Lucky Annabeth, she dodged in time, bad luck, she was thrown by an empousi at least 3ft back. Annabeth stood up quickly, being careful with her ankle.

She ran for the closes Empousi, and stabbed her; the clueless Empousi didn't even see it coming. She screamed as she turned in to dust. Annabeth didn't even get a chance prepare for anything, as she was knocked down.

She pushed the Empousi that had fallen on top of her with one push of her feet. Immediately pain swell up her, her ankle had been hurt again.

She pushed all that away, and stood.

She ran for the closes Empousi and stabbed her, while she kicked another with her bad leg, which hurt. The Empousi turned into dust, while Annabeth went for the other one she had kicked, but before she could get there, she was knocked down by another one. Annabeth crawled out of the way. She stood up, and stabbed her in the back.

3 down, 7 more to go, Annabeth thought. She ran for the one who she had kicked, stabbed her as well.

She stood and looked at the six she had left. She looked at kelli.

"Are you to scared to fight yourself?" Annabeth asked, spitting red saliva towards kelli. Kelli laughed.

"I'm not scared, but this way your death will be more painful" and with that, the other 5 Empousi charged. The fight was like a blur to Annabeth, she could feel herself fighting, but at the same time she felt like she was somewhere else. When the only Empousi left was kelli, Annabeth clutched her dagger and walked as straight as she could toward her.

Kelli smiled, and charged, Annabeth dodged in time.

"great reflexes" Kelli said, smiling at her. Annabeth smiled back and pointed at her with her dagger.

"you. Are. Going. Down." She said and charged. Kelli dodged, but Annabeth was able to grab her by the hair, she pinned her on the floor, but kelli pushed her with her feet, and Annabeth was thrown back hard. She fell flat on the ground. She ground. She heard a muffled voice. She didn't even notice she had fallen right underneath Percy. His eyes were wide, and he kept moving his head, as if trying to tell her something. Annabeth shook her head saying as she didn't understand. But before she could see Percy's Respond, something pulled her hard from her legs.

Annabeth was being dragged, right to Arachne and Kelli.

Annabeth took everithyng she had to sit up, take her dagger and cut the spider web, instantly, she stopped being dragged, but she started rolling. When she stopped, her vision was dizzy.

She felt something kick her in the ribs. Annabeth doubled over and spit out blood. But kelli pinned her against a rock. Annabeth hit her head against it, hard.

"well, any last words?" Kelli asked, Annabeth took her sorroundings real quick. She saw a torch at her side, she siled.

"yes, welcome to tarturus" with that Threw the Torch at Kelli, who's eyes got wide, and started screaming when her body started getting on fire. Annabeth didn't even wait, she ran for Percy. He looked relieved, and worried at the same time. Annabeth took her dagger and started cutting the spider webs that had his arms tied back. Percy started shaking wildly.

"Hold still" Annabeth said, but he didn't. Annabeth stopped and took the gag out of his mouth.

"What is it?!" Annabeth hissed

"Watch out!" he said, but it was too late, Annabeth saw in the reflection of her dagger Arachne. She only had time to turn, before she was thrown against a pile of rocks, she hit her head.

Her vision was dizzy and everything was spinning. The last thing she remembered as Arachne pinning her down, about to kill her, when all of a sudden, she screamed. Standing with his sword in Arachne's stomach, stood Percy, with anger and a wild look in his eyes. He probably untied himself, Annabeth thought. But that was all that mattered, Percy was safe.

Finally Annabeth gave into the pain, and let darkness swallow her whole.


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys! im updating, hope you enjoy! im updating today, hey i need help with ideas, please tell me if you have any, thx!

Jason 5

Jason hated everithyng. he hated being a demigod

He hated going on quests, but most of all he hated himself, how could he had left Percy and Annabeth fall in to tarterus? He could have flown down and save them or at least one of them…

Jason was brought out of his thoughts when Nico spoke up; they were sitting in the mess hall.

"We had to head out to Greece as soon as possible" he said, who still looked very tired

"We already know that, but how do we get there?" hazel asked who was sitting by Nico.

"i-I didn't think of that" Nico said putting his face in his hands.

"I wish Annabeth was here" piper said, who was blinking back tears, Jason went over and put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry pipes, but you won't get anything for wishing, we have to find help and see how to get to Greece" Jason was impressed how Leo answered so surely. Leo had barley talked since Annabeth and Percy's fall, and what little he said, sounded noting like the Leo Jason new, and Jason didn't want to admit it, but it scared him a bit.

"How? We don't even know where to start" frank said, the poor guy was blinking back tears as well.

"for right know I'll place the Argo II towards north, we should iris message Chiron and see how things are going, and they might help us with our problem" Leo said, as his right hand flew around widely on the board, without letting go of the wheel, nor taking his eyes away form in front of him. He put the boat on auto pilot, and then went to sit by them.

"I have a Drachma, but we need mist" Nico said, Piper stood and went to get a bowl with boiling water, she put it on the table, then went back to sit by Jason.

"Oh iris messenger please accept my offering, show me Chiron at camp half-blood" Nico said, throwing the Drachma into the mist, Jason never used an iris message before, but he thought it was awesome.

The messaged showed them an image of a boy with blond hair, gray eyes and tall. He had all his armor on. He wasn't Chiron; it was Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother. All of a sudden Jason felt nausea start growing on him. How was he supposed to tell Malcolm that his sister might be dead?

"Malcolm!" Nico screamed, the boys eyes widen, and smiled.

"Nico, thank the gods, how are you guys?" Malcolm asked, he seemed to be in his cabin, since Jason could see the scrolls behind him.

"Were not so good, have the Romans attacked?" Nico asked, Jason felt uncomfortable, and he could see hazel and Frank were as well.

"No, but there close, where's Annabeth, I need to speak to her" Malcolm said, Nico's face went ashen; everyone else put their heads down, even Jason.

"No, no, no, not Annabeth, what happened, wasn't Percy with her?" Malcolm started talking softly, but when he got to the end he had anger and hatred in his voice,

"They fell in to tarterus" Jason found himself talking. "both Percy and Annabeth" Jason told his the story, everyone didn't look at Malcolm, but Jason did, and as he told the story, he could see so much worry and Anguish growing in Malcolm's face, when Jason was done the poor demigod sat at the closest bed, preventing himself from falling

"They might still be alive" Nico said softly.

"What? How? They fell into tarterus!" Malcolm hissed, Jason wasn't sure, but he thought he might of see some resentment, since it was that they had to safe Nico, and left Annabeth alone…

"There alive, Nico and I can feel it since were the kids of Pluto" hazel said, covering for her brother.

Malcolm softens, at the look of hazel, he took a couple of shaky breaths before speaking again, and the guy was shaken up bad with the news.

"Then how are you going to get them out?" he asked

"Were going to meet them at Greece at the other doors" piper said, finally talking, although she was still a little shaky.

"But, how? If what your telling is true they have to make it threw all Gea's army, is that possible?" Malcolm asked

"I only knew Percy for a little while, but I knew Annabeth for almost 7 months, I know she's strong, shell make it" Leo said, and again, Jason was surprised how Leo talked so sure, the poor kid probably felt really guilty.

"Percy will make it to, I know him" Frank said, sitting up straighter. Malcolm smiled.

"If Annabeth is with Percy, they'll make it out, I know it" he said

"That's not all; can you tell us how to get to Greece?" Jason asked, Malcolm's smiled dissolved.

"No, not exactly, but go in Annabeth's room, she might have some maps, better than the one Leo made, no offense, but it shows you some of her connections" he said

"Her connections?" Jason asked, but before Malcolm could talk, there was a scream, Malcolm waved his hand threw the message and it disappeared.

A silence fell over all the demigods, but Jason new, that everyone else new that the Romans were attacking Camp halblood,Piper's. Leo's, Percy's, Annabeth', and now his, other home.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I really need help with the next chapter, if I don't get help soon, I will probably drop this story, but anyways, I'm updating, hope you like it.

Jason 6

The silence went for a long time that it even let Jason time to think. _Her connections?_ _What could that mean?_

How could Annabeth have connections so far from home? But Jason never knew with Annabeth. The first time he saw her, he thought she was going to be one of those dumb blonds, but he was wrong.

Annabeth was pretty, beautiful even, but Jason never liked her that way, the one he liked was piper.

Annabeth was there for him, but he always knew she really didn't trust him that much.

She could be serious, have a straight face, and she was one of the best leaders. He could see why everyone looked at her for directions.

Though, when Annabeth could try to forget her problems, she would be real fun to be with. A little. Especially if she was messing around with Leo.

Piper and Annabeth had turned into best friends, and she was Leo's partner, and for Jason, she was kind of her leader now.

When Annabeth found Percy, Jason was found with relief he thought he was waiting for.

He was nervous, Annabeth could have brought at least half of the roman camp by herself, and she was a daughter of Athena. Her plans never went wrong.

Thankfully Percy was there. Jason had never seen Annabeth smile, or laughed.

Annabeth was always a stone, no emotions in her face, serious, always squared her shoulders and acted brave, even when inside she was scared, terrified eve.

She still did that, but at bit less, just like Reyna…

Jason was brought out of his thought when Nico spoke up.

"there attacking Camp half blood" he said.

"we should help them" piper said, which made Jason a bit uncomfortable he couldn't go against his family, no way, no matter what.

"no" it was amazingly leo.

"what?" piper asked"they helped us, there attacking our home, we need to help them"

"im sorry piper, but you hear Malcolm, we have to get to Greece, we Need to find

Annabeth's connections, whatever that means, we have to get to the house of hades and help percy and Annabeth"

"maybe half of us could go and help"

"no, we need most of the 7 of the prophecy to make it, there will only be 5 of us, oh and Nico, if we don't go as soon as possible, they might kill Percy and Annabeth"

"hes right" Jason spoke up. Piper gave him a glare, almost as good as Annabeth would of given him. He shrunk against the couch a bit.

"we need all of us, now lets go look for that map" Jason continued standing up.\

"I hope she won't get mad when she gets back" Hazel said, standing up, followed by the rest.

Everyone got quiet, Annabeth and Percy might not make it back, but no one said anything.

Istead they all headed for the Annabeth's room, they hadn't even made it half way, when the Boat rocked violently.

Leo ran for the controls. At the look at his face, Jason knew there was something wrong. Leo lit up his hand, turned to them and said.

"Guys, we have a BIG problem"


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, sorry i havent updated for the last weeks, but updatting today, and for a sneak peek, keep readng, because calypo is coming back! i dont really like her, but i nead her in my story. all rights to R.R

Jason 7

Jason had fought against the titan Krios (if I'm wrong plz tell me), he had fought against 2 giants, taking a hit by a Pegasus, as well as seen Hera in her godly forms, and many other things, but he had never seen something as ugly as he was seeing now.

Shark. That was the first thing that came to his mind. Although it did look like a shark it looked like its eyes were filled of blood, and it had brown hair on the head, but the most terrifying thing was. Can sharks walk?

So far Jason new, sharks _do not_ walk.

"What is that thing?!" Piper shrieked to one side, bringing Jason back to his senses. His friends were all on deck. Leo to his right, his hands on fire, piper to his left her dagger out, and behind him, frank, with his bow and arrows, and Hazel with her Calvary sword. And right between him and the monster was Nico Di Angelo.

The Kid was seriously scary. With his Dark black hair, Black eyes, punk clothes, and his sword, but right now he looked very puny against the monster.

"Nico! Get back!" Jason called, advancing to Nico's side and trying to pull him back from his shirt. Nico shrugged him off.

"No, I Know who she is, have you ever the story of lamia?" Nico asked, not taking his eyes out of the monster.

Jason thought hard, and in a second it popped in his head. All his time he spend Studying with Annabeth she had told him the story.

"I Remember, Annabeth told me, lamia, she was a daughter of Poseidon, and the mother of the sea-monsters Skylla and Akheilos. Her name and family suggest she was originally imagined as a large, aggressive shark. Lamia was a Libyan queen loved by the god Zeus. When his jealous wife Hera learned of their affair she stole away her children. Lamia went mad with grief, and tore out her own eyes. Zeus then transformed her into a monster allowing her to exact her revenge by hunting and devouring the children of others."

After he finished telling them, everyone just stared at him, and he knew why. He seriously had to stop hangging out with Annabeth, but then sadness weighed him down. Annabeth wasn't there.

"Really? Everything has to do something with Hera! And where's Percy when you need him?" Leo growled, but before Jason or anyone could answer him that Percy was in the underworld, Limia, talked.

Jason couldn't think this couldn't get any weirder, a Walking, shark, with hair, and could breathe out of water, and now talk.

"Oh, little children, don't worry" she purred, her voice was deep, but smooth. Jason took out his coin and flipped it, bringing out a golden sword 3ft long.

"What do you want?" Jason asked

Limia smiled, showing off her huge jaws, as if it was the question she was waiting for. She looked at them, especially at Nico.

"Devour your meanningly bodies"


	8. Chapter 8

So hey guys, i haven't updated in a loooong time, sorry. :/. ive been busy, but im updating today so yay! all rights to R.R

Jason 8

Lamia charged, her sharp teethes looking where to sink themselves into, and that person was Nico.

Seeing this, Nico dogged to to his right, taking himself and Hazel down.

"Don't run away from me children, it will be quick and painless if you just don't move" Lamia said, looking from face to face.

"What do you really want from us?" Piper asked. Jason had never seen Piper look so strong and beautiful, her brown hair into a braid, her eyes a deep green at the moment, and with her dagger in her hands.

"Eat you, you rotten little brats don't deserve to live, and when i kill you, i will be able to show Geae that i am on her side and she will turn me back into my beautiful self" Lamia said, and she gave kid of a evil snort laugh.

"Well your out of luck, because any friends of dirt face will have to be killed" And with that note, with his hands, Leo made a huge fire ball and through at Lamia.

Jason thought, _well that takes care of that shark, _ but Jason was wrong, because the next thing he new, Lamia had swallowed the ball of fire and was sinking here teeth into Leos shoulder.

Leo screaming, tried to get her off, so did the others, but each time they hit her or moved her, Leo screamed even more, her teeth were really in deep, and Leos blood was all over the deck.

"Get off of him!" Jason screamed, but the only thing Lamia did was wink, and somehow make her huge jaws, smile a menacing smile.

The next thing Jason new, Lamia jumped off the boat with unconscious Leo

Sorry :( this is all i can do, ill try to do more next time.


	9. authors important note, you HAVE to read

Hey guys! Its taking forever to be able to update sorry :( I have been really busy, but hey guys! im putting it on Wattpad, and if you want more updates quicker go to Wattpad and look for me :Annabethlove, follow me and I know by the end of next month ill finish it, promise! ill update on tuesday 2 whole chapters maybe even 3 and they will be looooong, if you follow me on wattpad, ill message you the next 3 chapters. Plz! follow me n wattpad, love you all!


End file.
